Wang Dora
Wang Dora '(王ドラ ''Wan Dora) [ '''Chinese: 哆啦王] is the most intelligent amongst the member of The Doraemons and a kung fu expert. He studies medicine in the Qing Dynasty, while he works as an assistant of a doctor of Chinese remedy. He has four strains of short whiskers instead of the usual the three, normal-sized of a common dora robots. His tail also more elongated than the rest of them. He possess four-dimensional sleeves (四次元そで yonjigen sode) on his shirt, instead of a four-dimensional pocket. He holds posession to one of the "Bestfriend Telecard". Personality W ang Dora acts calm and cool-headed in dealing with problems, making the others relies on his choices, as usually it was the best option. Thanks to it; whenever he's in a pinch (usually when cornered by enemies), he somehow managed to find a brilliant response and turns the situation in his favor. But there are times when he tends to be too rigid and conservative about his principles; especially concerning his duties, and code of ethics or rules. He's extremely concerned about his height (his short legs to be exact) and numerously tried to grow his body through bizarre methods, which usually ends in a fiasco. He's also very shy around girls, where his "cool" attitude turned into infatuation and made him do embrassing actions, which often resulted in his girlfriend Mimiko beating him up. Favorite way to eat Dorayaki He likes his dorayaki with lots of rāyu. Skills and abilities Wang Dora is an excellent scholar (with top grades) and a Kung Fu expert, which skill was learned from his wise master and honed by routine-rigorous exercise. His studies with a doctor of traditional medicines, gives him knowledge about herbs and anatomy; while physics and mathematics was learned in his academy days. His kung fu practice started even before his enrollment in the Robot Academy. His skills were developed enough even in his early training days (hinting that he was a prodigy), and has made quite a name of himself. After graduation, he went to China to learn more about kung fu and traditional medicine. At this period, he met his Master and become his pupil. Then he left to travel around China and competes in many open tournaments. Weakness Wang Dora doesn't seems to be able to stand girls (not dislike, but shyness). Whenever a girl approached him, he had to run for his life. If the evasion happened to be failed; his body temperature will rise, and he will start squirming and dancing around while saying embarrassing lines, as if he was drunk. He will recover soon afterwards. Relationships El Matadora The only member of The Doraemons that Wang Dora couldn't get along with. Wang Dora often rebukes him for his brash actions (only to be ignored), which ends up with in a brawl. Despite that; Wang Dora did recognize his skills, which forms a strong bond between them. They're actually best of friends who only likes to tease / competes with each other. Mimiko Wang Dora's love interest and girlfriend. She works in a hospital as a nurse. Trivia *In the manga publications by Tora Aman (Malaysian manga publication company), Wang Dora's name is "Dora Wan". A direct translation, but in had it's name reversed. Navigation vi:Dora Vương zh-tw:王哆啦 Category:The Doraemons Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Short movie Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Robot Cats Category:Robots Category:22nd Century Category:Male Robot Category:Good Characters